Camping in the Woods
by Secret.Lov3
Summary: Patricia had a bad experience in the woods and it may just come back to haunt her when the Anubis gang goes camping. What will happen? Read and Reveiw please!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis! **

Patricia's Pov:

Great. I agreed to go camping with the rest of the house for a week. What a fun way to spend my spring break. Exciting right! No. Don't get me wrong I loved camping when I was young, until one camping trip gone wrong.

Flashback:

I was 7 years old at camp lake wood. My family and I were in our cabin getting unpacked. I was done so I decided to go out and explore. I saw a vacant cabin and I went in there and looked around. I heard footsteps and I went out in the front of the cabin and there was this person in all black. They started to walk towards me and then I blacked out. I woke up in the forest my arm had cuts on them and my ribs hurt. I heard footsteps I looked and it was my parents they took me back to the cabin and I stayed there for the rest of the trip and then started to have nightmares till I was 10.

End of flashback

We are going to the same camp, I hate to admit it but I'm terrified. I got my thoughts by Eddie saying "We are here". "Yay" I said sarcastically. "Come on it will be fun Patricia" Nina said. She doesn't know what happened to me. The only one that knows is Joy. But she and Mick couldn't come because their parents wanted to see them. I just rolled my eyes and got out of the car got my stuff and walked the path to the cabin. The cabin was like a house. Once we got there everyone started going to a room. The rooms were Nina and Fabian, Amber and Alfie, Mara and Jerome. Are you serious I'm stuck with Eddie? "Wow this trip keeps on getting better and better" I say sarcastically. "Why don't you stop being a Debby downer and you will have fun" Eddie said. I glared at him. I put my stuff on my bed and went in to the common room. About 5 minutes later everyone left to go look around and I didn't want to stay here so I went too. I walked around for about 15 minutes then I had to use the restroom so I went in the nearest one. I went in the stall but it wouldn't lock. I kept and trying, then I heard footsteps. "Hello is someone in here." I said. I looked through the stall and saw someone walk past in all black. I started to get scared it started walking back and forth. "HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!" I screamed. My stall opened and no one was there. I mentally cursed myself and walked out of the stall. I looked at the mirror. In red there was something written… Remember me Patricia? Because I remember you. I stared at it hoping I was imaging it; it didn't go away so I started to scream.

Nina's Pov:

I was walking around with Fabian and Eddie. Eddie was only there because he didn't really have anyone to go with. We were walking for about 20 minutes and I swore I heard a scream. I kept walking and I heard it again. "Did you hear that?" I asked the guys. "Hear what?" they said. I heard it again and I took off running, I know that scream anywhere its Patricia's. I guess they were right behind me because when we got to a restroom building they were panting. I was going to walk into the girl's restroom then I heard footsteps. I turned around and said. "You're not going in the girls bathroom are you crazy?" I asked. They shrugged and stepped back. I went in to see Patricia in the corner of the bathroom sitting down and looking terrified. "Oh my gosh what's wrong Patricia?" I asked. "The stall… and then black clothes… then the mirror" she could hardly saw she was having a panic attack, she was shaking. I turned around and looked on the mirror. What I saw scared me so I screamed.

Eddie's Pov:

Nina went in to the bathroom and two minutes we heard Nina scream. Fabian was already going into the bathroom I was right behind him. When we got in the bathroom I saw a freaked out Nina and Patricia curled up in a ball in the corner. "What's wrong?" Fabian asked. "The mirror" Nina said. Me and Fabian looked at the mirror. Remember me Patricia? Because I remember you, was written on the mirror in red. "What does this mean?" I asked. "I don't know? I came in here and she was having a panic attack and… and then I saw the mirror and you came in and I don't know." Nina said. We all looked at Patricia.

Patricia's Pov:

They were all looking at me so I just told them trying not to break down again. "I was 7 years old at camp lake wood, this camp. My family and I were in our cabin getting unpacked. I was done so I decided to go out and explore. I saw a vacant cabin and I went in there and looked around. I heard footsteps and I went out in the front of the cabin and there was this person in all black. They started to walk towards me and then I blacked out. I woke up in the forest my arm had cuts on them and my ribs hurt. I heard footsteps I looked and it was my parents they took me back to the cabin and I stayed there for the rest of the trip and then started to have nightmares till I was 10. I never told them what happened they thought I just fell down a hill, because they wouldn't believe me, and now he's going to kill me." I said. "Why is he going to kill you?" Fabian asked. "B-because I found something in the cabin I wasn't supposed to see." I said. "What did you see?" Nina asked. "I saw all the pictures of the girls he… I saw all the pictures of girls he killed." They looked at me in shock. But I continued. "Now he's going to kill me because I'm the only one that got away." I remembered I still had the pictures I was gonna burn them this trip but now I'm not going to. "How do we know that this isn't some prank?" Eddie asked. "No, this isn't a prank." I said. "But how do we know?" Fabian asked. "Because I still have the pictures" I told them.

**Sort of Cliffy! I will update this story tomorrow. I am starting a Peddie One-shot collection. And I am taking in prompts.**

**Goodbye! **

**~ 3~**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS.**

Patricia's Pov:

They all looked at me again. "Well, where are they?" Eddie asked. He wants to look at them? Is he serious, I mean who wants to see a bunch of dead girls? "They are hidden; I was planning on burning them." I said. "Why would you burn them?" Eddie asked. I was about to say something but Nina cut me off and said "You really think someone would want those pictures, obviously your naïve enough to think this is a prank and can't see how freaked out she is." Woah, who knew Nina was this snappy? "Nina it's ok, I wouldn't believe me either, the photo's are in a box in my suitcase but it has a bunch of locks on it I'll open it and you can have them because there's no way I want them." I said. "Alright then let's get out of here" Fabian said. We nodded and got up, I took a picture of the mirror and we started to walk back to the house.

Eddie's Pov:

When we got back to the cabin, we went into mine and Patricia's room. That's weird to say, not that it bothers me. Once we were in there she dug through her bags and found a wood box with about 3 locks on it and a chain. "So where are the keys?" Nina asked. Patricia went into her bag again and brought out a stuffed animal it was a bear, she ripped off the head and pulled out three keys. She gave them to me and said "Here you go" and went to sit on her bed. I sat down on my bed and Fabian sat next to me, Nina sat next to Patricia on her bed. Once we opened up the locks we took out the pictures. They were of girls that looked 7-13 they were just there bloody and dead, there were 14 pictures. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you Patricia, I can't believe a person would kill this many innocent girls." I said to Patricia. "It's ok… I think what bothers me the most is that I was supposed to be one of the girls and I don't even remember how I escaped." Patricia said. "Sometimes the brain blocks out things we don't want to remember because they are to traumatizing." Fabian said. "So what are we going to do with the pictures?" I asked. "I think we should turn them into the police." Fabian said. "NO" Patricia and Nina yelled simultaneously. "Why not?" I asked. "If we give it to them I could go to Juvie for obstruction of justice." Patricia said. "Ok, we should just lock them up and bury them" Nina said. "We should do it tomorrow it's getting late." I said. "Alright we should go downstairs and get some food before Alfie eats all the food." Patricia said. We all agreed and went downstairs. After we ate and talked with the rest of the house we decided to go to bed.

Patricia's Pov:

After we went to bed at around 2 am I woke up because yet again I had a nightmare that I haven't had since I was ten. I covered my mouth to keep from screaming. I hate how whenever I wake up from a nightmare I just want to cry. My thoughts got interrupted by Eddie asking "Are you ok?" "Yeah, just a nightmare." I said. I hadn't realized I was crying till Eddie came over wiped my tears and hugged me. I was surprised at first but then I hugged back. I know I'm a bit mean to Eddie but only because I like him. "I hate crying" I murmured in his chest. "You look pretty when you cry" he said. "You think I'm pretty?" I asked. "No… you're beautiful" he said. Then he kissed me, but pulled back once he realized what he was doing. "S-sorry I didn't mean…" Eddie stuttered. "It's ok" I said. Then I crashed my lips on his, it took him a second but he kissed back, he slid is tongue at the bottom of my lip asking for an entrance I granted him access and we were in a full out make out session. After about 10 minutes of kissing we broke apart breathing heavily. "We should probably go to bed its really late." I said. "Alright" Eddie said. He was about to get up but I pulled him back down and asked "Can you stay with my please?" "Of course" He said. We got comfortable and I fell asleep in his arms. I didn't have nightmares for the rest of the night.

**PEDDIE ROMANCE YAY! I love this couple haha. I hope you liked this chapter, I know it took a couple of extra days but I was sick. Sorry. I'm going to update tomorrow or the next day ENJOY!**

**PS, Don't forget to send in your prompts for my Peddie One-shots!**

**~ 3~**


End file.
